1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge circuit for resistance measurement which contains at least one resistance strain gauge which is formed of a metallized synthetic foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a bridge circuit is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,132. According to this Letters Patent, strips are cut off from a metallized synthetic foil and glued to a metal tape. The metal tape is secured to the object to be measured. The metallization is connected as a resistance in a bridge circuit.
A bridge circuit consisting of a plurality of resistance strain gauges is known, for example, from the German published application No. 2,049,820. The resistance strain gauges are formed of a metal foil and compensation strips for the compensation of the temporal change of the output voltage of the measuring device are formed onto the resistance strain gauges.